Venom (Eddie Brock)
Edward Charles Allan Brock, more famously known as Venom, also known as Anti-Venom and Toxin, is an anti-hero from Marvel Comics. He is a former Spider-Man villain, but has since moved onto a life of vigilantism. Background Eddie Brock was once a down on his luck reporter who lost his job after it was revealed the he fabricated the identity of the Sin-Eater, a serial killer. He was also divorced by his wife, disowned by his father, and diagnosed with adrenal cancer. Contemplating suicide over his life falling apart, Eddie blamed Spider-Man for his misfortunes, as he was the one who discovered the Sin-Eater's true identity and brought him to justice, and he went to church to beg for forgiveness. However, he soon discovered a strange alien creature known as a symbiote, which sensed Eddie's disttrs. This symbiote had crash-landed on Earth and bonded with Spider-Man previously, making him stronger, but at the cost of augmenting his rage and attempting to permanently bond with him. Spider-Man would then discard the symbiote, leaving it at that same church just before Eddie arrived. Needing a new host, the symbiote bonded itself with Eddie, and the two both learned about their shared hatred for Spider-Man. Swearing vengeance for the wrongs Spider-Man commited against them, the two would become Venom, one of Spider-Man's most dangerous villains. Powers & Abilities *'Peak Human Physique:' Eddie has pushed his body to its normal limits on his own, and can run and lift above that of that the rate of any Olympic athlete. *'Skilled Klyntar Slayer:' Due to his experience with various Klyntars like Venom and Toxin, Eddie has extensive knowledge and skill useful for combating them. Equipment *'Venom Symbiote:' By bonding with the Klyntar, Eddie gains access to an alternate form that offers him a variety of abilities. **'Superhuman Physique:' Using the symbiote, Eddie becomes physically faster, stronger, and tougher than Spider-Man. **'Genetic Memory:' The symbiote retains some of the memories of whoever it's bonded with, and can share that information with Eddie. **'Constituent-Matter Manipulation:' The Venom symbiote can shape itself in various different ways to achieve various effects. ***'Tentacle Formation:' Venom can create tentacles of its own matter to attack its foes. ***'Shield Formation:' To protect Eddie from harm, Venom can form part of itself into a shield. ***'Regeneration:' By reshaping its body, Venom can heal both itself and Eddie from grievous injuries like deep cuts and holes in Eddie's chest in a matter of seconds. ***'Endless Webbing Generation:' Venom can shoot out strands of itself as a projectile comparable to Spider-Man's webbing. With it, he can create strands to swing from building-to-building, web structures to catch his foes, or web balls to shoot as simple projectiles, and Venom's webbing is also far much stronger than Spider-Man's and has an endless supply of it. ***'Camouflage:' By manipulating its own matter and color, the Venom symbiote can disguise Eddie in normal clothes or as a different person entirely. ***'Disguises and Decoys:' He can also use this to disguise himself or make decoys. ***'Object Enhancement:' Venom can enhance objects. ***'Body Manifestation:' It can also manifest itself a body for half a day. **'Venomous Bite:' The origin of its namesake, Venom's bite is paired with a potent venom that can cripple Sandman to the point of being unable to reform from a mass of sand. **'Power Adaptation:' Whenever Venom bonds with a superpowered individual, it can learn to mimic those powers for its own ends and develop counters to its former host's own abilities. ***'Wall Crawling:' Like Spider-Man, Venom can scale nearly any vertical surface with ease. ***'Spider-Sense:' Due to its time bonded to Peter Parker, the Venom symbiote can mimic Spider-Man's Spider-Sense. With it, Venom is given an omnidirectional view of his surroundings and a warning system that activates whenever immediate danger flies Eddie's way, acting as a form of precognition. ****'Spider-Sense Immunity:' As a side effect of formerly being bonded to Spider-Man, Venom also bypasses Parker's Spider-Sense and can attack him without warning. Alternate Forms Anti-Venom After the remnants of the Venom symbiote in Eddie's bloodstream were reawakened when Martin Li used his powers to cure Eddie's cancer, they fused themselves to Eddie's white blood cells, creating a new symbiote hybrid that was awakened once the Venom symbiote attempted to return to Eddie. This new symbiote granted Eddie almost all abilities of the Venom symbiote, along with some new ones. Unlike Venom, Anti-Venom has no control or influence over Eddie, leaving him in complete control over his actions. *'Constituent Matter Manipulation: '''Like Venom, Anti-Venom can manipulate his own matter to enlarge or stretch parts of his body. He can use this to increase the size of his limbs for increased strength, or to create weapons, like spikes and blades, from the symbiote. *'Symbiote Rejection: When the Venom symbiote tried reattaching to Eddie, Anti-Venom made Eddie's skin caustic to it. This implies that Anti-Venom can reject any symbiote that tries attaching to Eddie. *'Impurity Sense: '''Anti-Venom can sense foreign substances inside someone's body, like disease, infections, radiations, and even pieces of a symbiote. *'Bodily Cleansing: 'Anti-Venom's main power is the ability to remove impurities from a person's body, forcefully curing the target of any infections or diseases. He's used this ability to nearly completely destroy the Venom symbiote, cure addictions to drugs, and even nearly remove the superpowers of Spider-Man by destroying the radiation in his blood. *'Weakness Immunity: 'Unlike most symbiotes, which are weakened by fire, extreme heat, and sound-based attacks, Anti-Venom is highly resistant towards them. Examples of this are when it withstood the full force of a flamethrower and a super-heated radiation blast from Radioactive Man, which was meant to contain Venom if he ever got out of control. Toxin The Toxin symbiote is the one-hundredth offspring of the Carnage symbiote, and is feared as the strongest of their kind by both Carnage and Venom. While it originally bonded with police officer Pat Mulligan, it was eventually removed from him by Blackheart and forcefully bonded to Eddie by the Crime-Master. The Toxin symbiote grants Eddie most of the abilities of Venom, but on a much greater scale. *'Increased Physique: 'Toxin is said to be stronger than both Carnage and Venom combined, and it gets stronger as Eddie gets angrier. *'Genetic Memory: Toxin's symbiote has the limited psychic ability to retain memories from anyone it touches, including hosts, other people, and even other symbiotes, though it can lose these memories if inflicted with heavy trauma. *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' The Toxin symbiote heals the wounds of its host at a much faster rate then they'd heal naturally. This extends to severe burns, and even cancer. *'Offspring Detection: '''Toxin can psychically detect when its offspring are nearby, though it can be blocked. *'Tracking: Toxin is capable of tracking any living being, as long as he can pick up a scent. *'Poisonous Fangs: '''Toxin's fangs are capable of injecting a deadly poison into whoever he bites. Feats Strength *Officially stated to be able to lift 70 tons as Venom. *Consistently stronger than Spider-Man with any symbiote. *Consistently stronger than Carnage as Toxin. *Regularly breaks stone and brick with any symbiote. *Can lift 700 lbs as Eddie. *Can break metal restraints. *Can fight symbiotes *Punched a giant metal door out of a wall *Can (with the help of some equipment) take out a symbiote. Does it more than once too. *Fractured Spider-Man's ribs as Venom. *Knocks down a steel door to a fallout shelter. Also one in the FF’s headquarters. *Can stun Juggernaut with his punches as Venom. *Destroyed a building in one blow as Venom. *Casually tore a tree in half as Venom. *Threw Spider-Man hard enough to snap a tree and picks up a large bulldozer. *Threw a truck, a van, and picked up another truck. *Makes a large hole in the ground *Threw another car, sending it flying. *Threw a car far into the distance as Venom. *Webbing can restrain Spider-Man. *Can stagger Carnage, who is his physical superior, with a punch as Venom. *Can stun Carnage with his tentacles as Venom. *Tentacles can crush a man's head as Venom. *Webbing is difficult for the Hulk to remove as Venom. *Stuns Nova with his punches. *Stopped a military vehcile and tears it apart. *Able to snap a demon's neck. *Pulls Ghost Rider's chains off of his neck. *Held up Ferris Wheel while weakened. *Tore a prison door off it’s hinges *Breaks through a prison wall. And upon first getting the symbiote, breaks a concrete wall. *Swung Spider-Man through a concrete wall. *In his very first encounter with him, he managed to knock Spider-Man out for hours with a single punch, and does this again at a later time. *Made a large hole in the ground. *Knocked down a steel door to a fallout shelter. *While on fire, broke 2 pillars and collapsed the roof on top of himself. *Pulled down multiple rooftop fixtures and bits of wall, that Spider-Man managed to catch with webs. Speed *Consistently faster than Spider-Man with any symbiote. *Consistently faster than Carnage as Toxin. *Can hit Spider-Man several times before he can react as Venom. *Regularly dodges or blocks bullets at point blank range. *Intercepted point-blank sawed off shotgun fire *Can attack the Hulk faster than he can react as Venom. *Dodged a sound attack as Venom. *Dodge a blast from a plasma gun. *Can keep up with Daredevil, who even in his early days could move in a microsecond. Durability *Regularly tanks hits from Spider-Man with little damage. *Regularly bulletproof as any symbiote. *Can survive hits from Juggernaut as Venom. *Can shrug off Repulsor Blasts as Venom. *Isn't pierced by a stone-cutting laser as Venom. *Survived being thrown across a city by Carnage as Venom. *Barely phased by a punch from the Hulk as Venom. *Tanked an anti-tank missile as Venom. *Survived an exploding power plant. *Spider-Man throws a bunch of metal at him and he survives *Survived a giant nuke and it's shockwave *Even after exhausting himself via overusing webbing, still survived a fall from a church top hard enough to crack the ground. *Eddie (without the symbiote) got hit by 5 recently made symbiotes at once and was only stunned. *Survived an exploding generator that upon exploding sets everything on fire *Survived a grenade *Survived an exploding helicopter while he was on it. *Survived a rocket *Survived a white phosphorous grenade explosion *After performing surgery on himself without an anesthetic, survived a massive thermite bomb explosion. *Had a building dropped on him *Survived a massive explosion from “Captain Marvel” (actually a skrull). (that’s 2.4 Kilotons of TNT). *Got punched through multiple metal floors *Survived a fall from Asgard to Earth and an explosion *Got smashed into a tank hard enough to flatten it *Got swung through multiple pillars *The symbiote survived inside an exploding space station. *Transformed into a missile and got shot from orbit into a planet while carrying both Flash and an Alien Panda thing. *Withstood Human Torch's flames, whose casual temperatures are the melting point of iron. *Recovered from Hulk's Thunderclap. Skill *More accurate at web shooting than Spider-Man as Venom. *Can perform lobotomy with his tentacles. *Has fought the Juggernaut for a bit, as well as Ghost Rider, The Hulk and Iron Man. *Defeated Spider-Man, Electro, Sandman, & the Juggernaut. Weaknesses *'Heat Vulnerability: Despite his overwhelming power, Eddie's symbiotes have a particular weakness to fire and extreme heat. When exposed to such conditions, the symbiote will feel intense pain as the heat rapidly degenerates its matter and can make the symbiotes abandon Eddie if the pain is great enough. Toxin is more resistant to this than Venom, but it is still somewhat weak to flames. However, Anti-Venom is immune to fire and heat. *'Sound Vulnerability:' Likewise, the symbiotes are also especially vulnerable to intense vibrations in the air like intense sound waves. Being hit by one destabilizes the symbiote and stuns it while retracting away from Eddie and allowing him to be pulled out or attacked directly. Similar to heat, Toxin is more resistant to this effect than Venom. However, Anti-Venom is highly resistant to sound-based attacks. *'Mentally Unstable: '''Eddie's time bonded with Venom has made him pretty unstable, as shown when he offhandedly murdered criminals even after getting rid of the symbiote. He's also addicted to the power that comes with being a symbiote's host, which caused drastic personality shifts in Eddie in the past. *'Poisons that Infect the Body: 'As Anti-Venom, Eddie's symbiote is weakened by specific poisons that infect the body, damaging the symbiote and leaving Eddie powerless. *'Darkforce: '''As Anti-Venom, Eddie's healing powers are weakened by the Darkforce, the opposite of the power that created the Anti-Venom symbiote. Fun Facts *Eddie is the only Marvel character to have been host to three different symbiotes. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Weaponized Armor Users Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Vigilantes Category:Characters with Symbiotes Category:North American Characters Category:Disney Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Humans Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Aliens Category:Anti-Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Brutes